Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 31
(Donnerstag, 24.02.2011) Überraschung am Abend Rakel war dabei, auf dem Teppich der Qual Akrobatikübungen durchzuführen, als sich die Schultüre öffnete und jemand eintrat. Ein lautes "Hallo?" erscholl von der Türe, der Eintretende hatte die auf dem Boden turnende Rakel wohl übersehen, die nun überrascht zur Tür starrte. Sie rappelte sich auf und sagte "Äh. Hallo.". "Lass dich nicht stören." meinte James und grinste breit. "Doch doch! Ich dachte schon du kämst nicht mehr wieder." sagte Rakel. "Das dachte ich das ein oder andre mal auch. Aber... hier bin ich." erwiderte James und grinste weiterhin gut gelaunt. "Wie geht es dir, Kleines? Alles beim Alten?". "Ja. Ich hab die erste Prüfung bestanden. Eine von fünf." Rakel nickte leicht. "Meinen Glückwunsch!" sagte James. "Danke. Und bei dir? Auch alles so wie es war?" fragte Rakel. James schaute an sich herab. "Sagen wir, es ist wieder so, wie es sein soll." meinte er schmunzelnd. "Oder hast du dein Herz in der Fremde verschenkt?" fragte Rakel halb scherzend, halb besorgt. James schmunzelt und meinte "Mmh.. lass mich kurz nachdenken...". Rakel legte den Kopf schief und grinst leicht. "Ja, das ist tatsächlich passiert." war die unerwartete Antwort. "Oh.". "Obwohl.. nein.. Ich habe mein Herz nicht in der Fremde, sondern an die Fremde verloren." meinte er lächelnd. Rakel schaute ernst. "Naja, lange Geschichte." meinte er. "Das heißt ..." begann Rakel. "Aber setzen wir uns doch erst mal, ich hab eine lange Reise hinter mir und würde gerne etwas über deine Prüfung hören.". Rakel schaute James an, nun ziemlich blass um die Nase, und ging mit ihm hinauf in der erste Etage. Als sie am Tisch zusammen saßen, meinte Rakel "Ich fände vordringlicher zu wissen... äh.". "Ja?". Rakel suchte nach Worten. Schließlich sagte sie "Dann nehme ich an, ich habe umsonst gewartet.". James schaute verwirrt und meinte "Ich glaube, ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen.". "Du erinnerst dich vielleicht noch, was zwischen uns war, bevor du fort gingst?" fragte Rakel vorsichtig. "Natürlich, ich habe zwar einige Schläge abbekommen, aber keinen so schlimmen." sagte er. "Naja, wenn du dein Herz an eine Fremde verloren hast, dann ... ähm." Rakel schaute ihn etwas hilflos an. Sie hatte glatt vergessen, wie schwer von Verstand James manchmal sein konnte. Warum sagte er ihr nicht einfach, dass es vorbei war? James schaute weiterhin verwirrt, doch dann grinste er breit und lachte schließlich laut auf. Rakel schaute nur. "Du solltest mir besser zuhören. Nicht an eine Fremde, sondern an DIE Fremde." erklärte er. "Das heißt ähm." versuchte Rakel ihm zu folgen. "Und glaub mir, dir wäre es nicht anders gegangen. Erinnerst du dich noch an Beutebucht?" fragte er. "Sicher." sagte Rakel. "Naja, dort ist es nicht mehr ganz so schön, wie vor dem Cataclysmus." berichtete James. "Ich hoffe deine Häuser stehen noch." sagte Rakel noch etwas matt von dem Schrecken. "Sagen wir es so. Trotz der schönen Erinnerungen an Beutebucht.. Dort sollte man kein Feriendomizil mehr verwalten.". Rakel seufzte und fragte "Und wo warst du, wo es dir so gut gefiel?". "In Uldum, falls dir das etwas sagt. Und die Wüste hat mich für sich gewonnen." erzählte er schmunzelnd. "Genauer gesagt, die Oasen.". "Uldum ... mmmhh. Gehört hab ich davon. - Ähm wenn ich also falsch lag, bekomm' ich vielleicht eine Umarmung? Und nimmst du mich mal mit dahin?". Sie standen auf und Rakel umarmte James vorsichtig und schaute zu ihm hinauf. "Na dann lass dich mal drücken." sagte er und legte die Arme um die kleine Frau. "Nicht so vorsichtig, du brichst mich schon nicht durch." meinte er und Rakel umarmte ihn fester. "Schön, dass du wieder da bist." fand sie und erwiderte dann den Kuss, zu dem James sich leicht herunter gebeugt hatte. "Schön wieder hier zu sein." befand dieser. "Hast du länger Zeit? Dann zieh ich mich um und mach mich frisch? Sonst komme ich deinem Wunsch nach und erzähle von der Prüfung." fragte Rakel. "Ich habe ein wenig Zeit, ja. Mach dich ruhig frisch.". Rakel verschwand die Treppe hinauf in den Frauenschlafraum und kam nach einer Weile wieder die Treppe herab geschwebt. Sie hatte den Pferdeschwanz gelöst, ihre Haare durchgebürstet und trug sie offen, hinter dem Ohr eine Rose ins Haar gesteckt. Sie trug ein weiß-rosarotes, schulterfreies Kleid, das ein wenig verwegen tief saß und die Ansätze ihrer kleinen Brüste sehen ließ. Dazu trug sie Sandalen und in der linken Hand einen Rosenstrauß. Natürlich hatte sie sich auch frisch gemacht und ein leichter Duft nach Rosenparfüm umgab sie - oder kam er von ihren Blumen? Rakel rosa-weiß Sie blieb vor dem Tisch stehen und wartete auf die Reaktion. James schaute hoch und ihm bleibt der Mund offen stehen. "Also.. Jetzt komme ich mir richtig dreckig vor." meinte er und grinste keck. Rakel schmunzelte, legte den Blumenstrauß auf den Tisch und setzte sich. "Da vergisst man jede blühende Oase, wenn man dich so sieht." befand James. "Ist es denn in einer Wüste nicht schrecklich heiß?" fragte Rakel. "Und wie. Aber genug von mir und Uldum. Erzähl mir jetzt alles, was dir so passiert ist.". "Na gut." sagte Rakel und begann zu erzählen von den fünf Prüfungen, die sie würden ablegen müssen und von der beigestandenen Alchemieprüfung - ihre Note erwähnte sie nicht. Dann erzählte sie von Meister Grünwald "Sie unterrichtet den Umgang mit Bögen, Überlebenstraining in der Wildnis und ist sehr erfahren mit Tieren. Ich musste Bernd erst mal einen größeren Verschlag bauen und dauernd mit ihm herumlaufen.". "Ist er nicht mittlerweile schon viel zu groß, um in der Stadt zu leben?" fragte James. "Mmmh. Naja. Ich denke im Frühjahr oder Sommer müssen wir ihn auswildern. Oder Tigili nimmt ihn als Reittier." sagte Rakel. "Das wäre natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit. Oder Bernd nutzt sie als Frühstück.". Rakel grinste. Sie erwähnte die fehlende Praxis für ihre Dolchprüfung, aber Meister Febrosi beruhigte sie da. Und sie erzählte von den Gauklern und dass sie seit dem mit beiden Händen mit den Wurfdolchen üben würde, was James gern hörte. "Und wir hatten einige Gastdozenten. Wir haben einmal gegen einen Mann mit Schild gekämpft. Einen alten Militärveteranen." erzählte Rakel. "Aber genug von dem Unterricht, wie geht es dir sonst?" fragte James schließlich, wurde aber von einem Ruf aus dem Erdgeschoss unterbrochen. "Hallo? Jemand da?" rief es von dort hinauf. Rakel stand auf, beugte sich über das Geländer und schaute hinunter. "Hallo?" fragte sie. Im Dämmerlicht der Eingangshalle erkannte sie Doktor Langston. "Guten Abend, Doktor." begrüßte sie ihn, die Treppe herunter kommend. Besuch von Doktor Langston "Oh, Rakel. Guten Abend." sagte er und lächelte sie an. "Ich habe euch länger nicht gesehen." stellte er fest. Rakel schaute etwas schuldbewusst. "Ich wollte meine Pflichten hier nicht vernachlässigen. Aber kommt doch bitte mit herauf. Sucht ihr den Meister?". "Eigentlich suchte ich Frau Grünwald. Sie war ja die Ansprechpartnerin für die Erste Hilfe Stunden?" erklärte Meratius. "War sie?" fragte Rakel, der plötzliche Themenwechsel, mit den Gedanken noch halb in dem fernen Uldum und seinen Oasen, hatte sie überrascht. Welche erste Hilfe Stunden? "Es war jedenfalls ihr Vorschlag." meinte der Doktor. Rakel führte ihn hinauf und stellte die beiden Herren einander vor. "Ihr wart sehr lange fort. Ich hörte bereits von euch." sagte Meratius. "Ich hoffe, nur Gutes." meinte James lächelnd. "Nun, dann braucht Damianos seinen Unterricht ja nicht weiterführen. Dann sind nun wieder drei Lehrer anwesend. Erfreulich." sagte der Doktor lächelnd. "Nun ich weiß nicht, wie die Unterrichtseinheiten geplant sind." sagte Rakel und Meister Febrosi meinte "Die Schüler werden fluchen, wenn ich sie von neuem drille, aber für mich wird es erfreulich. Da habt Ihr Recht.". "Dami hat uns in Akrobatik unterrichtet. Aber setzt Euch doch." forderte Rakel den Doktor auf. "Ich bin gerade dabei, Meister Febrosi auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Er kam von einer langen Reise zurück. Und zu den Neuigkeiten gehört auch ihr, Doktor.". "Ich möchte nicht weiter stören. Ihr habt euch sicherlich viel...zu erzählen." Er musterte sie einmal kurz und knapp von oben bis unten - eher analysierend, denn schmachtend oder gar anzüglich. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dazu meiner Hilfe nicht bedarf. Ich muss auch wieder zurück in die Praxis. Nach der Operation eben, wartet einiges an Papier auf mich.". "Nun gut, soll ich Frau Grünwald Euren Besuch melden?" fragte Rakel. "Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass Frau D'Quan bereits den Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Ich übergab ihr die Organisation dieser Veranstaltung.". "Ich hoffe ich finde bald Zeit, Euch zu helfen." sagte Rakel und lächelte. "Es wird sich schon finden." erwiderte der Doktor ebenfalls lächelnd. "Wie geht es diesem Schleimling?" erkundigte sich Rakel. "Ah, der Schleimling. Ich habe bereits Frau Grünwald von meinen Ergebnissen berichtet. Kamen sie nicht bei euch an?" fragte der Doktor. "Leider nein." antwortete Rakel. James schaute ein wenig ratlos drein. "Ich erkläre das gleich alles." versprach Rakel ihm. "Es ist so, dass dieses Geschöpf hochgiftig ist. Eine Mischung aus so vielen Komponenten, dass es mir kaum möglich ist noch etwas zu entschlüsseln und aufzuschließen. Ich habe Sekret des Untodes gefunden...aber das war auch eines der wenigen Dinge, die sehr 'dominat' waren. Daher wahrscheinlich auch die Farbe." führte Doktor Langston aus. "Oh, klingt nicht so, als könne man es guten Gewissens am Leben lassen." stellte Rakel leicht bedauernd fest. "Man munkelt, dass die Kanäle in Unterstadt ähnlich aussehen. Über die Herkunft kann ich jedoch nichts sagen." fuhr der Doktor fort. Rakel erklärte James "Das Wesen kroch aus dem Gitter unten im Labor.". "Was jedoch erstaunlich ist, dass es auf Hitze reagiert. Die Kerze mag es gar nicht, Wasser hingegen sehr. Es scheint also irgendwie so etwas wie Sinne ausgebildet zu haben. Vielleicht sind es auch nur chemische Reaktionen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das alles funktioniert. Noch nicht." sagte Meratius. "Interessant." meinte Rakel. "Ja, sehr interessant. Deswegen würde ich es auch ungerne 'kochen', wie Frau Grünwald vorschlug.". Rakel nickte und fragte "Wollt ihr Euch nicht doch setzen?". Meratius linste zu Febrosi und schmunzelte leicht. "Ich denke wir haben ihn nun genug verwirrt. Zeit für euch Aufklärung zu betreiben. Ihr habt am Abend seiner Rückkehr sicher auch andere Gesprächsthemen die nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt sind. Aber aufgehoben ist nicht aufgeschoben." sagte er und verbeugte sich huldvoll. Weitere Abendplanungen Sie verabschiedeten sich und James fragte, als Rakel wieder nach oben kam etwas verwirrt "Schleimling?" und schmunzelte leicht. "Ich fand eine Art Lebewesen im Keller. Grün, schleimig, aber irgendwie lebendig. Frau Grünwald wollte es erst kochen, aber ich durfte es 'für die gute Alchemieprüfung' eine Nacht bewachen und dann in Dr. Langstons Labor bringen." erklärte ihm Rakel. Meister Febrosi schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Der Doktor hat sein Labor nur ein paar Gassen weiter in der Altstadt. Er wurde hinzugzogen, als Pater Bertros und ich ein verstecktes Rezept in dem Buch entdeckten, das der Pater aus dieser Burg im Silberwald mitbrachte.". "Verstehe... Und jetzt zu dir." sagte James schmunzelnd. "Mich hat der Doktor gefragt, ob ich vielleicht Interesse hätte, im Labor zu helfen ab und an." berichtete Rakel. "Hört sich doch ganz gut an." fand James. "Meister Branwick war erst nicht so richtig begeistert. Und dann kamen die Prüfungen dazwischen. Wenn ich durch eine der Prüfungen falle, darf ich nicht mehr hingehen.". James streckte die Beine ein wenig aus und machte es sich in seinem Stuhl gemütlich. "Ich glaube kaum, dass du den Fokus auf die Prüfungen verlierst. Dazu bist du viel zu perfektionistisch." meinte er grinsend. "Ja das denk ich auch. Mmmmh ansonsten.." Rakel schaute nachdenklich. "Im Moment fällt mir nicht ein, was da noch fehlt.". "Also hast du kaum private Dinge unternommen?" fragte James. Rakel nickte. "Komm, das kannst du mir nicht erzählen." meinte er schmunzelnd. "Ja das stimmt. Ein paar mal war ich mit der Meisterin und ihrem Freund unterwegs, aber immer etwas in Sorge zu stören." meinte sie. "Also mussten die schönen Kleider im Schrank verstauben?" fragte James. "Sozusagen, ja. Bis auf den Besuch bei der Gauklertruppe." bestätigte Rakel. "Oh weh.. Also.." fing er an. "Jaaa?". "Das kann ich dir leider nicht durchgehen lassen.". Rakel legte den Kopf leicht schief und fragte "Hätte ich irgendwelche Köpfe verdrehen sollen?". James lachte und meinte "Nein, natürlich nicht. So meinte ich es auch nicht. Wie sah denn deine Abendplanung für heute aus?". "Mmmh. Turnen, Lernen, Lesen, Schlafen. So in etwa." erklärte Rakel ernsthaft. Meister Febrosi zog eine Braue hoch und schüttelte den Kopf leicht. "Denk nochmal darüber nach.". "Nun, wo du wieder da bist, lasse ich mich auch davon abbringen." meinte sie zwinkernd. "Dann überleg doch mal, worauf du Lust hättest." forderte er sie auf. Mmmmh. Da wir heute Abend wohl kaum bis Uldum kommen würden, vielleicht einen Besuch in einer der Tavernen? Oder sowas?" schlug Rakel vor. "Gerne. Oder wir schauen an einem Ort vorbei, wo man heute noch hin kommt." warf James ein. "Ja, was dir lieber ist. Musst du mir nur sagen, was ich anziehen soll für den Ort." meinte Rakel mit einem Blick auf ihr wunderschönes aber auch sehr anfälliges Kleid. "Zum Schwimmen braucht man nicht sonderlich viel Bekleidung." meinte James schmunzelnd. "Und für den Weg dahin? Reiten wir? Und wo ist das überhaupt?" fragte Rakel. "Reiten..? Nein, dann würden wir heute wohl nicht mehr dort hin kommen. Ich habe zwar gehört, dass es in Beutebucht nicht mehr so schön sein soll, aber an den Stränden kann es nicht allzu schlimm sein. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das.". "Also fliegen wir." stellte Rakel fest. "Das würde jedenfalls schneller gehen." meinte James. "Dann zieh ich mich aber besser so an, dass ich in der Luft nicht erfrieren.". Sie packten beide einige Dinge zusammen und Rakel kleidete sich in ihre reisetaugliche und mit Metallstreifen verstärkte Lederrüstung. Auf dem Weg zum Greifenmeister erzählte James, dass er beim Ausbruch des Cataclysmus im Brachland gewesen wäre. Sie plauderten ein wenig, bis sie schließlich die ein wenig streng riechende, hoch gelegenen Halle mit den erhabenen Greifen erreichten. Greifenflug James fragte "Linenflug oder möchtest du deinen Greifen selbst steuern?". "Wenn du mir erklärst wie ich das mache." meinte Rakel etwas zweifelnd. "Ich bin kein Meister darin. Aber auch kein Anfänger mehr.". "Vermutlich wie reiten, nur ... anders?" meinte Rakel und schaute zweifelnd auf eines der großen Tiere. Er erklärte ihr, was er wusste und Rakel drehte schleißlich ein paar vorsichtige Runden über dem Gewässen vor den Ausflugöffnungen der Greifenhallen. Schließlich hatte sie den Bogen einigermaßen heraus und das gutmütige Tier bewahrte sie von sich aus vor zu dummen Lenkmannövern. Schließlich folgte sie James Greifen über die Baumkronen Elwynns hinweg nach Süden. Ein berauschendes Gfühl der Freiheit bemächtigte sich ihrer, mehr noch als schon bei den Linienflügen, war dieses Fliegen beeindruckend. SChließlich landeten sie in der Beutebucht auf der winzigen Plattform, wo sich ein mürrischer Zwerg um das Wohlergehen der edlen Flugtiere kümmerte. Es war gar nicht so leicht, den aus der Luft zu treffen. Aber schließlich stieg sie ab und stellte sich neben James, der über das Städtchen, das mit den Folgen des Cataclysmus schwer zu kämpfen hatte, schaute. "Na das ist ja ein ganz schöner Schock. Komm, wir schauen uns mal das Haus an." meinte er. Sie besichtigten gemeinsam die Räumlichkeiten, innen war das meiste noch so, wie es sein sollte, falls das Gebäude nicht in seiner Statik irreparabel beschädigt wäre, würde es die Sache wohl überstehen. "Du zahlst noch dei Miete für die Häuser? Man sollte den Preis drücken, so beschädigt wie alles ist..." meinte Rakel und James sagte gleichzeitig "Ja, aber ich denke mal, ich werde den Inhaber ein wenig runter handeln müssen, bei den Ereignissen.". Rakel lachte und nickte dann eifrig. Ein Abend im Süden Sie zogen sich um, in den Ledersachen wurde es doch langsam aber sicher merklich zu warm. "Sollte reichen." kommentierte James. "Es gefällt dir nicht?" fragte Rakel, die ein knappes, schwarzes Hemd, das ihr Estrid einmal geschenkt hatte, und eine Stoffhose trug. "Ich hab auch ein Kleid dabei." bot sie an. "Ich meinte mich. Du siehst wie immer fabelhaft aus." stellte James zwinkernd klar. "Hmm.. Wo soll es denn hingehen? Zu den Klippen? Oder auf die Insel?" fragte James. "Was reizt dich denn mehr? Klippenspringen? Oder schwimmen und die Insel erkunden?" fragte Rakel. "Also um die Uhrzeit.. beim Sonnenuntergang.. da hätte die Klippe schon was Verlockendes." sagte er und so machten sie sich dorthin auf den Weg. Als sie ein Stück weit dem Weg gefolgt waren, entschied James sich, die Greifen zu holen. Er bat sie zu warten und kam bald darauf mit Rakels Leihgreifen im Schlepptau angeflogen. Auf den Klippen landeten sie sicher und banden die Tiere an einen Baum an. Dort sah alles noch aus wie immer, James setzte sich vorn an die Klippen und Rakel kuschelte sich dicht neben ihn und legte einen Arm um seinen Rücken. "Schön ist es hier." stellte sie fest. "Wie immer." meinte James lächelnd und fügte hinzu "Ich hab dich ganz schön vermisst, da unten in der Wüste.". "Ich dich auch. Und ich konnte noch nichtmal 'offiziell' leiden. Weils ja niemand wissen soll." meitne Rakel. "Naja.. die Kamele hat es auch nicht sonderlich interessiert." stellte James fest und Rakel schmunzelte. "Kann man die auch reiten?" fragte sie. "Sicher, das sind die Wüstenpferde, wenn man so will." Rakel schaute zu 'ihrem' Greifen, der an einer Pflanze rupfte mit dem Schnabel. "Und da gibt es Pygmäen! Sowas wie Gnome, aber dann auch wieder nicht." erzählte James. "Also klein und wuselig?" fragte Rakel. "Generell ist dort alles sehr merkwürdig. Selbst die Menschen, die dort hin kommen. Irgendwelche Archäologen, die aber alle wirklich verrückt sind. Und Katzenmenschen...". Rakel schmunzelte, lauschte seinen Worten und genoss, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Als er die Katzenmenschen erwähnte, fragte sie nach und erfuhr "Sie sind wie Menschen, nur eben mit einem anderen Körperbau. Vergleichbar vielleicht mit Zentauren. Nur nicht ganz so dämlich.". "Und Löwen gibt es da, nicht solche kleinen Miezen, wie im Brachland.". "Kamele, Pygmäen, Katzenmenschen, Löwen. Dann ist es an dem sicher ziemlich voll." vermutete Rakel. "Städte an den Ufern.. eine menge Felder. Und dann eben die karge Wüste." erzählte James. "Mit Oasen." ergänzte Rakel. "Es würde dir sicher gefallen." hoffte er. "Das werde ich feststellen." meinte Rakel. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. "Ach! Es gab noch etwas.". "Ja?". "Ein, oder besser mehrere Gespräche mit Meister Branwick über meine mögliche Zukunft.". Und so erzählte Rakel von den Möglichkeiten, die sich ihr boten und von der schweren Entscheidung, vor der sie stand. James machte es ihr nicht leichter, das wäre ihre Entscheidung. Er könne irgendwann fort sein und sie müsse mit der Entscheidung bis an ihr Lebensende leben. Dann erzählte Rakel "Frau Grünwald war auch bei mir. Ich glaube sie hat von dem, was hinter der Schule steckt, keine Ahnung. Und meinte, ich wäre eigentlich viel zu lieb für ... um ... irgendwas wie eine Söldnerin zu werden.". James lachte und meinte "Ein Söldner ist zum Glück etwas ganz anderes.". "Ich hab sie beruhigt. Meister Branwick sagte ja, wir wissen viel zu viel, um als Söldner verheizt zu werden." meinte Rakel und schmunzelte leicht. Rakel erzählte "Ich hab Meister Branwick mit meinen Fragen ziemlich überrascht. Die ersten drehten sich nämlich um Kinder, was mit ihnen geschieht, wenn die Eltern verunglücken und so.". James riss die Augen auf. "K-Kinder?" fragte er sichtlich verstört. "Naja, ich kam damals zum Glück in ein Waisenhaus. Es interessierte mich einfach, ob man sich dort ähnlich wie bei der Allianz dieses Themas annimmt.". "A-ha.." machte er. Rakel grinste. "Nein, ich bin nicht schwanger, aber es wärmt mir das Herz zu sehen, wie du dich freuen würdest." sagte sie neckend. James grinste breit. "Nach drei Monaten müsste auch bereits etwas sichtbar sein, hm?" vermutete er. "Vermutlich. Wobei das wohl von Fall zu Fall unterschiedlich ist.". "Ach ja. Neulich haben mich Enai, Berath und Frau Grünwald gemästet. Nachdem mich Berath beim Training einfach wegschieben konnte, meinten sie, ich sei zu leicht. Ich hatte meist halt nicht so wirklich Appetit." erzählte Rakel. "Fall mir ja nicht vom Ast." sagte James. "Nein nein. Ich glaub nun ist der Grund für die Appetitlosigkeit ja auch fort." sagte sie schmunzelnd. "Ach komm." meinte James grinsend. "Mmmh?". "Die Sehnsucht nach mir hat dir den Appetiet verdorben?" fragte er und Rakel machte ein zustimmendes und verlegenes Geräusch. "Wie romantisch." meinte er neckend. "Pöh" entfuhr es Rakel und sie schmunzelte. "Ich mache nur Spaß." stellte er klar. "Jetzt darfst du wieder essen, aber nicht zu viel.". "Ahja. Ich glaub die Gefahr, dass ich sehr zusetze, besteht nicht." sagte Rakel. "Nicht bei meinem Unterricht." bestätigte James. "Ich beweg' mich viel und wenn ich zum Frustessen neigen würde, wäre ich nun kugelig.". Sie untersuchten bald darauf per Greifen die Beschaffenheit der Bucht unter der Wasseroberfläche, durch das klare Wasser ließ sich erkennen, dass auf dieser Seite der Bucht noch alles beim alten war, auch wenn auf der anderen Seite einige Trümmerteile angetrieben worden waren. So kam es, dass James bald sein Hemd auszog und hinab sprang, nicht ohne zu fragen "Kommst du nach?". Rakel nickte und während James schon hinab sprang, zog sie sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, nahm Anlauf und sprang ihm nach. Schließlich saßen sie tropfend am Strand auf der anderen Seite und James meinte "Immer wieder toll.". "Ja, der Fall scheint sich ewig zu dehnen." sagte Rakel und strich sich das Wasser aus den nun dunkler wirkenden und an ihr klebenden Haaren. "Hach.. Der Dschungel hier, oder die Wüste... Da fällt einem die Entscheidung schwer." sinnierte er. "Beides?" fragte Rakel. "Beides wäre natürlich das Beste. Nur gibt es dort kaum freie Wohnungen.". Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über dies und das, schließlich gingen sie zusammen zum Plateau, auf dem die Greife angebunden waren, zurück. Rakel bereute, ihre Schuhe auch ausgezogen zu haben, der Weg war ganz schön steinig. "Und was würdest du noch gern machen heute Abend?" fragte Rakel. "Mmmh... Ist mir eigentlich gar nicht so wichtig. Du bist dabei. Das reicht erst mal.". Rakel lächelte zufrieden. "Gute Antwort." meinte sie nickend. "Und du? Noch irgendwelche Wünsche?" fragte er. "Mmmhmhmh." machte Rakel nachdenklich. "Wollen wir mit den Greifen noch zu der Insel fliegen? Das ist mit denen ja ein Greifensprung, sozusagen?" fragte Rakel. Und so kleideten sie sich wieder an und erhoben sich bald darauf auf ihren Greifen in den samt-schwarzen Nachthimmel über dem Dschungel, von denen unzählige Sterne auf sie herab leuchteten. (Mittwoch, 09.03.2011) Gespräche mit einer Philosophin Rakel drehte wie jeden Tag ihre Runden durch die Altstadt, doch an diesem Nachmittag saß eine unbekannte Frau am Brunnen vor der Schule. Rakel sah sie mehrmals beim Vorbeilaufen, gekleidet in elegante, rote Töne. Irgendwann hielt Rakel an und schöpfte Wasser. Es entspann sich ein bald schon sehr interessantes Gespräch. Die Frau vermochte Fragen und Thesen zu finden, die Rakel verblüfften und zum Nachdenken brachten. Bald hielt sie die Dame für eine Philosophin und bat sie zu warten. Rakel huschte in die Schule, wusch sich und zog sich um, um das Gespräch dann fortzusetzen. Sie lud die Dame ein zum offenen Training am nächsten Abend, diese sagte, falls sie noch in der Gegend verweilen würde, käme sie vielleicht vorbei. Sie verweilte nämlich und wartete nicht. Was einen großen Unterschied ausmachte. (Donnerstag, 10.03.2011) Offenes Training Das öffentliche Training, das endlich mal wieder statt fand, war für Rakel nicht besonders schön. Es gab endlich mal wieder Unterricht im Dolchkampf, weil als einziger Gast Sal aufgetaucht war - mit zwei Blechen voller Kuchen - und sich gerne etwas Dolchkampf beibringen lassen wollte. Rakel merkte, wie wenig Fortschritte sie in ihrem doch eigentlichen Hauptfach gemacht hatte. Die täglichen "Kämpfe" mit den Strohpuppen hielten zwar die Bewegungen lebendig, aber es schliff sich mit der Zeit doch dies und das ab. Und Meister Branwick, der das Training leitete, zeigte zu ihrem Erstaunen besonders blutige Verletzungsmöglichkeiten. Beispielsweise der Bauchhöhle, indem man beim Reinstechen den Dolch drehte, und beim Rausziehen ebenfalls. Rakel wurde schlecht und ihre Hand wanderte auf ihren Bauch. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was sich darin befand, oder eben nicht. Zum Glück hielt die Frau Grünwald die Geste für Hunger. Aber die Vorstellung von Messern oder abbrechenden Stiletten waren nicht sonderlich zuträglich. Sal hingegen stellte sich ziemlich geschickt an. Das Mädchen, dass wohl auch ihren Platz beim Doktor eingenommen hatte - die beiden Besuche, bei denen sie sich reichlich abgewiesen vorgekommen war, hatten eigentlich gereicht - hatte ein Auge für die Handhabung der Messer. Rakel versuchte für Eleganz und einer möglichst "pfleglichen" Tötung des Opfers einzutreten, aber erntete nur negative Kommentare. Bis auf Frau Grünwald, die zu verstehen schien, was Rakel meinte. Hatte Rakel denn damals alles so falsch verstanden? Hatte Meister Febrosi denn einen so anderen Ansatz? Aber war es nicht Meister Branwick gewesen, der ihr damals eingeschärft hatte, dass sie niemanden unnötig leiden zu lassen hätte. Sie wusste es nicht mehr sicher. Dabei hatte sie sich so gefreut, als wenigstens Meister Branwick wieder aufgetaucht war. Als das Training vorbei war, nahm sich Rakel ein Stück Kuchen mit in den Keller und vergrub sich dort beinahe schon genüsslich in ihre Trauer und kraulte Bernd dabei ein wenig, den sie zu Beginn des Trainings mit zum Lauf hatte nehmen müssen. Weinlieferung Vermutlich wäre Rakel lange dort geblieben und hätte sich selbst bemitleidet, wenn nicht der Meister laut Rufend nach ihr verlangte. Herr Virelis Smith war mit einem Bediensteten erschienen und hatte ihr den Wein geliefert, den sie an jenem schönen Tag in Seenhain mit James zusammen bestellt hatte. Ob sie den nun noch brauchen würde? Seit sie ihm das mit dem Mädchentreu erzählt hatte, war er wieder verschwunden. Ganz schön blass war er geworden und hatte das ebenfalls dort erworbene scharfe alkoholische Getränk bitter nötig gehabt. Dem Doktor hatte sie unter Zeugen nur von einer Freundin erzählt, die ein Problem habe. Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle die Freundin vorbeischicken. Als Rakel das nächste Mal da war, hatte er keine Zeit. Ein weiteres Mal stand sie vor verschlossener Tür. Irgendwann hatte sie es auf sich beruhen lassen. Nun jedenfalls stand der schwächliche Weinhändler vor ihr, er sah noch mitgenommener aus als beim letzten Mal und erzählte von einem Überfall. Als er gegangen war, trug der Meister der traurig sinnend eine Flasche in der Hand haltenden Rakel die Kiste mit Wein in den Keller. Er schien ihre Stimmung zu spüren. Jedenfalls bot er ihr an, wenn sie reden wolle, wäre er immer da. Rakel überlegte kurz, ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe, wer weiß, wann er wieder unterwegs wäre. Nur hier in der Schule wollte sie nicht darüber reden. Ein Gespräch So gingen sie an einen Kanal und setzten sich auf ein Mäuerchen und Rakel begann vorsichtig ihr Leid auszubreiten. Sie erzählte von Doktor Langston, von Estrid, die verschwunden war, vom langen Warten auf Meister Febrosi - Sheridan wirkte betroffen, als er auf Nachfrage erfuhr, dass Rakel die ganze Zeit nicht eine Zeile erhalten hatte - und schließlich von der Sache mit dem Mädchentreu. Rakel hatte irgendwann in den Monaten des Wartens aufgehört, das Gebräu zu trinken, ohne dass es zu irgendwas nutze wäre. Diese Tatsache war ihr allerdings erst am Morgen nach dem Tag siedend heiß eingefallen, an dem James zurückgekommen war. Sie hatte an dem Tag zwei der kleinen Phiolen getrunken und Meister Branwick war bei dem Bericht erstaunlich ruhig geblieben. Rakel war allerdings in letzter Zeit morgens öfter schlecht gewesen. Meister Branwick meinte, was sie bräuchte, wäre wohl weniger ein mahnender Zeigefinger, als Sicherheit. Er erzählte von der Kräuterfrau in Seenhain, die sie zusammen besucht hatten im letzten Jahr. Diese kannte sich mit Schwangerschaften gut aus und könne vielleicht herausfinden, wie es um Rakel stände. Zur Zeit war Thia dort untergebracht. Der Meister erzählte von ihr, weil Rakel auch ihn vermisst - und dies zum Ausdruck gebracht - hatte. Er hatte sich um einiges zu kümmern, unter andrem auch um Thia, die den Überfall immer noch nicht wirklich überwunden hatte. Als Rakel fragte, ob das Thema Schwangerschaft Thia aufregen würde, antwortete der Meister überraschend, dass Thia sicher nur erschöpft, aber nicht schwanger wäre. Rakel schaute überrascht und sah dann zur Seite. Enai war dazu gekommen und Rakel verbarg ihren Schrecken. Das musste wirklich nicht die Runde machen, vor allem nicht, wenn sie es gar nicht wäre. Kurz musterte sie Enai. Ob sie überhaupt etwas vor Enai, mit der sie gemeinsam im Frauenschlafraum der Schule nächtigte, verbergen konnte? Sie bezweifelte es. Sie bat Enai, sich zu setzen und nahm von dem Kuchen, den Enai mitgebracht hatte. Ihr war nun viel leichter ums Herz. Vielleicht hatte wirklich nur jemand gefehlt, dem sie ihr Herz ausschütten konnte und der ihr zuhörte, dem sie nicht egal war. (Mittwoch, 16.03.2011) Enai nahm Rakel beiseite und bat sie um ein Gespräch in ihrem Zimmer. Enai eröffnete Rakel, dass sie nicht blöd sei und gern wissen wollte, was los wäre. Schließlich rückte Rakel mit der Sprache heraus und musste sich dies und das anhören, weil die das Mädchentreu zu spät genommen hatte und noch nicht bei Alma in Seenhain gewesen war. Aber immerhin sorgte sich Enai offenbar um ihre Mitschülerin. Am Ende wurde das Gespräch von lauten Geräuschen aus dem Stockwerk darunter unterbrochen, die Meister Branwick verursachte. Über die folgenden Ereignisse wird später berichtet werden. (Donnerstag, 17.03.2011) Meister Branwick nahm Rakel mit auf einen Angelausflug nach Seenhain, zu dem Rakel kurz entschlossen Meister Grünwald ebenfalls einlud. Der Meister besuchte zunächst Thia, während Rakel etwas mit der Alchemistin Alma zu besprechen hatte. Die lang hinausgezögerte Untersuchung. Alma nahm sich viel Zeit und verklausulierte ihre Aussagen verwirrend, wie Rakel fand. Rakel selbst wollte auf keinen Fall das angebotene Mittel nehmen, das eine Blutung herbeiführen würde. Sie wollte einfach nur wissen, wie es um sie bestellt war. Schließlich kam auch die Frau Meister dazu und war Rakel eine große Hilfe. Schließlich wurde Rakel Blut abgenommen und sie wurde nach draußen geschickt,um in einen Holzbecher zu pieseln, wie sich Alma ausdrückte. Am Ende verkündete Alma, dass weder Urin noch Blut von einer Schwangerschaft sprächen. Rakel hätte eigentlich unendlich erleichtert sein sollen. Vielleicht musste es erstmal sacken. Alma gab ihr den Rat auf den Weg, ihren Liebsten in den Wind zu schießen. (( Hier wäre noch der Gildenplot einzufügen, der an anderer Stelle dokumentiert ist. Vielleicht hole ich das noch nach. )) (Mittwoch, 25.05.2011) Begegnung am Kanal Rakel ging, den rechten Arm vorsichtig in einem zu ihrer Kleidung farblich passenden, gelbgoldenen Dreieckstuch tragend, am Kanals entlang. Ganz in Gedanken versunken nahm sie kaum wahr, wo sie lang ging oder wer alles ihren Weg kreuzte, als sie plötzlich von Kerris Grünwald begrüßt wurde. "Hallo Rakel." Kerris schaute sie von oben bis unten an. "Hast dich ja schick zurecht gemacht. Willst du irgendwo hin?" fragte Kerris. "Oh guten Abend Frau Meisterin.". Rakel schaute überrascht auf. "Wir passen ja zusammen mit unseren Armen!" meinte Kerris und lächelte schief, sie trug den linken Arm in einem Dreieckstuch. Zum Glück hatten beide den geschickteren Arm unverletzt behalten. "Ich habe kein besonderes Ziel. Ich versuche nur immer mal wieder, auch alleine was zu unternehmen. Also ohne James, meine ich." erklärte Rakel und nickte. Sie unterhielten sich kurz über ihre Verwundungen, irgendwann meinte die Meisterin "Und gut, dass du mal unterwegs bist. Hat wohl kaum mehr Sinn, auf den Typen zu warten, Rakel. Tut mir ja leid, aber der ist ja schon Monate weg.". Rakel seufzt und gab ihr Recht: "Tja. Da ist was dran. Vielleicht wollte ich zu viel.". "Oder er zu wenig." warf Kerris ein. "Möglich. Aber noch hab ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben.". Kerris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Deine Entscheidung. Ich kenne den Mann ja nicht. Was einiges aussagt, wenn ich überlege, wie lange ich hier schon arbeite.". "Allerdings. Es ist bald ein halbes Jahr, wenn man von zwei Kurzbesuchen absieht.". "Wie geht es Euch an der Schule?" fragte Rakel, um das Thema zu wechseln, und auch um zu erfahren, ob die Meisterin ebenso einsam wäre. "Angenehm. Viel Freizeit, wenig Arbeit und ich verdiene trotzdem gut." Kerris grinste offen. "Erinnerst du dich an unsere kleine Unterhaltung? Mir sind Sheridans Geheimnisse egal, aber du solltest die Augen und Ohren aufhalten.". Rakel schaute überrascht, aber auf Nachfragen wollte Kerris nichts näheres dazu sagen, nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. "Ich bin etwas alleine." sagte Rakel schließlich und erklärte weiter "Enai ist fort, Tigili steckt irgendwo, Berath ist ausgezogen.". "Berath meinte, er will wieder zurückkommen.". Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig über die Schule. Rakel fand, sie bräuchten neuen Nachschub an Schülern. Sie erfuhr, dass Dami sich nach Beutebucht abgesetzt hatte und ebenfalls nicht schrieb, genau wie James. Wie hätte sie sich über eine persönliche Nachricht gefreut! Wie hätte es sie über Wochen getragen, ein Satz, ja zwei, drei Worte nur. "Du fehlst". oder "Bin bald zurück". Oder "ich vermisse dich". Irgendsowas. Aber nichts. Kein Lebenszeichen. Aber so war es ja immer gewesen bisher. Nur hatte er sich nun lange, lange nicht mehr gemeldet. Sie riss sich schließlich selbst aus den immer um das gleiche Thema kreisenden Gedanken und fragte "Wisst ihr, wo heute etwas los sein mag?". Kerris schüttelte den Kopf, meinte aber "Nein. Aber wir können ja mal ein wenig durch die Stadt gehen, wenn deine Stiefel das zulassen.". Rakel schaute an sich herunter. Die Stiefel gingen zwar über die Knie, waren aber weich und hatten kaum Absätze. "Klar. Die sind bequemer als sie aussehen.". So marschierten sie Richtung Magierviertel davon. In der Taverne Da in der Taverne am Hauptplatz des Magierviertels seltsame Leute feierten, setzten die beiden sich an einen der Tische nach draußen und wurden auch schon bald nach ihren Wünschen befragt. Die Meisterin lud Rakel auf ein Glas Wein ein, ihre Bedenken bezüglich ihrer Wunde und Alkohol zerstreute sie mit "Rakel...deine Wunde ist am Arm, nicht im Mund oder Magen.". Rakel klappte den Mund auf, wollte sagen, dass sie gelesen hätte von erweiterten Gefäßen, entschied sich dann aber anders. Meister ist Meister. Nach einer Weile fragte Rakel den Kellner "Wisst Ihr, ob Mitglieder des Magiersanktums hier verkehren?". "Ja, durchaus. Ich kann sie 'noch' nicht beim Namen nennen, aber es gibt wohl einige, die hier zu entspannen pflegen." berichtete dieser. "Ich suche nach einer Freundin. Sie gehört zum Sanktum." erklärte Rakel. "Könnt ihr mir einen Namen nennen?" fragte er. "Natürlich. Ihr Name ist Estrid. Und sie ist die Adoptivtochter des Magus ... ähmm..." ihr wollte der Name Snider nicht einfallen, erst als der Kellner fort war und versprochen hatte, sich bei Gelegenheit zu erkundigen, fiel ihr der Name Minerith Snider wieder ein. Die Meisterin brummelte "Geh doch einfach hin und frag im Sanktum selber.". Rakel schaute zur Meisterin. "Würden die mich da rein lassen?" fragte sie unsicher. "Ob die dich reinlassen, wirst du merken, wenn du fragst. Wirklich Rakel. Ein bisschen mehr Mut, bitte!" wies die Meisterin sie zurecht. Rakel wurde rot. "Mut?" fragte sie. "Mut, auch mal einfach was auszuprobieren. Warum solltest du hier den Kellner befragen, wenn das Sanktum gleich um die Ecke ist? Die werden dich schon nicht in einen Frosch verwandeln, sobald Du da auftauchst." Kerris wirkte ungehalten. "Ich bin in letzter Zeit wohl ein wenig verzagt." gab Rakel zu und senkte ihren Blick auf den Tisch. Der Kellner brachte zwei Gläser Pinot Noir und Kerris zahlte für beide. Kerris schaute dem Kellner interessiert hinterher und beugte sich über den Tisch und murmelte "Sieht nett aus, hm?". Aber Rakel hatte im Moment keinen Blick für andere Männer. "Rakel. Merk dir eins. Kämpfen ist nicht nur, mit einem Dolch herumzuwedeln und zu hoffen, dass du den Gegner piekst, bevor er dich piekst. Es ist auch eine Einstellungssache. Du musst aktiv werden." belehrte die Meisterin sie. "Aktiv. Mmmh ja." murmelte Rakel. "Solange du wartest, dass die Welt auf dich zu kommt. Solange du die Sachen, die du willst, nicht direkt anpackst, solange wirst du auch nur selten bekommen, was du willst." setzte Kerris ihr weiter zu. "Das ist nur nicht so leicht, ich bin mit den Prüfungen im Rückstand, seit Monaten hat mich niemand unterrichtet in meinem Schwerpunktfach und ... und ... alle verschwinden. Oh ich habe angepackt. Und ich habe mich bemüht! Aber nun ... ". Kerris seufzte. "Ich kann mit dem Dolch umgehen, Rakel. Aber ich habe nicht das formelle Training, dass Meister Sheridan bieten kann.". "Ich bin lädiert, ich kann keine Kraftübungen machen, keine Dauerläufe, nur vorsichtig mit dem Messer die Strohpuppe ärgern. Alchemie ist ausgelernt... Ich kann nichtmal richtig die Schule putzen, weil der Arm sofort weh tut." sie hielt die Tränen zurück. "Nichts ist je ausgelernt. Ich glaube nicht, dass du da wirklich fertig bist. Also schau in die Bücher und bilde dich notfalls alleine weiter. Das wäre die Alchemie." kam die einfache Wahrheit ihr entgegen. "Du kannst Bernd durch die Gegend scheuchen, was der Bursche auch braucht und Spaziergänge sind auch schon etwas Übung, wenn du nicht dauernd in den Tavernen landest." , Rakel bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen ihrem Bären gegenüber und schaut leicht rötlich in ihr Weinglas. "Oder du bringst mir Lesen und Schreiben bei!" Kerris grinste. Rakel schmunzelte. "Lesen ist toll! Lesen ist im Moment meine Hauptbeschäftigung.". Kerris verzog das Gesicht. "Da fällt mir ein, hast du dich schon um die Karte gekümmert?" fragte die Meisterin. "Karte?" Rakel sah verwirrt auf. "Es ist lange lange her...aber du wolltest mit dieser Nordfrau eine Karte abgleichen." "Ach verflixt! Das hab ich ganz vergessen!". Rakel schaute erschrocken. "Ich habe es geahnt...vergessen..." Kerris schien an ihrer Schülerin kein gutes Haar lassen zu wollen. "Ich ... ich ..." Rakel konnte nicht erklären, was sie gefangen hielt. Was jeden Morgen Überwindung kostete, aufzustehen. Jeden Morgen Angst vor der sinnlosen Hoffnung auf einen Brief. Angst davor, am Abend wieder enttäuscht festzustellen, dass er nicht gekommen war. Alles fiel ihr schwer im Moment. Und das lag nicht nur an ihrer Verletzung. "Ob ich sie noch finden kann?" fragte Rakel. Da Tigili nichts darüber weiß, wird es sie auch nicht stören, wenn Du es vergessen hast..Aber sieh zu, dass du es nachholst. Ob Du sie findest? Ich weiß es nicht.". Kerris musterte Rakel. "Es war in der letzten Zeit auch einiges los, Nimms dir nicht zu Herzen, Rakel.". ie wirkte auf einmal sogar fast freundlich. Rakel nickte. "Aber ich glaub ich habe mich zu sehr zurück gezogen. Sie nannte einen Ort, wo sie oft zu finden ist, oder?" fragte Rakel. "Mh...die Zuflucht. nimm da besser Berath mit.". Rakel nahm einen Schluck Wein, das Glas ist noch gut gefüllt und versuchte sich an einem kleine, sarkastischen Scherz: "Ach die würden doch einer kleinen, harmlosen, verletzten Frau nichts tun, oder?". Sie war weder harmlos, noch würde das die Leute dort vermutlich an irgendwas hindern. Tatsachen, die Rakel unterstellte, dass sie der Meisterin bekannt waren. Kerris stöhnte. "Rakel? Deine Naivität mag ja für einen Mann anziehend sein, aber sieh zu, ein wenig mehr gesunden Menschenverstand zu entwickeln!". Rakel sah sie ungläubig an. Wie sollte sie ihr das nun erklären? Wusste sie nicht, dass sie schon einen Auftrag für Meister Branwick, oder eher für Pater Bertros - und mit diesem armen Manne - ausgeführt hatte? Sie war doch dabei gewesen, als Rakel den Hochelfen niederwarf. Als sie zusammen mit Enai den Menschen in den Gedärmen überwältigt hatte. War sie nicht dabei gewesen, als Rakel einen Untoten ganz alleine ausgeschaltet hatte, auf ihrer Flucht in den Sumpf? Rakel überlegte. Nein, das war alles vor Kerris Zeit gewesen. Hielt ihre Meisterin sie wirklich für ein kleines, naives Ding? Oder war sie das trotz allem, was sie schon getan hatte, vielleicht trotzdem? Rakel wusste es nicht genau. Kerris nahm einen langen Zug aus ihrem Glas und Rakel wechselte geflissentlich das Thema: "Ich bin gespannt, wie sich Dami anhört, wenn er aus Beutebucht zurückkommt.". Schon nach Tagen, die er ohne die "Schenkelchen" der Meisterin (wie er sich ausdrückte) zubringen musste, wurde seine Wortwahl unfein, wenn nicht sogar zotig. Sie wollte nicht wissen, wie sich das nach Monaten anhören würde. Aber vielleicht würde er sich da unten ja auch anderweitig trösten, wer wusste das schon? Kerris grinste und Rakel schmunzelte. "Er wird erstmal nicht viel reden denke ich." meinte Kerris und Rakel sagte "Das ist dann vielleicht auch besser so.". "Na, willst du nicht mal im Sanktum nachsehen, ob da jemand deine Estrid kennt? Es wird langsam später. nicht, dass die schließen oder so?" sagte Kerris, nun wohl ihrerseits das Thema wechselnd. Rakel stand auch tatsächlich auf und ging die gewundene, geländerlose Rampe hinauf. Sie sprach mit einem Magier, der sie abwimmelte, da er nicht zuständig sei. Die zuständige Magerin wollte ihr als außenstehende und nicht verwandte keine Auskunft geben. Als Rakel wieder zurück an den Tisch gekommen war und berichtet hatte, fragte die Meisterin "Hast du eine Nachricht für sie hinterlassen?". "Nein.". "Mach das nächstes Mal einfach. Dann weiß Sie, dass Du sie suchst." schlug Kerris vor. "Sie... Sie sollte auch so wissen, dass ich sie suche. Ich meine ... Sie war meine beste Freundin. Oder die einzige. Damals. Aber anscheinend bin ich so unausstehlich, dass alle meine Gesellschaft fliehen.". Rakel nahm einen Schluck Wein, um über ihre Beklommenheit hinwegzuspielen. "Unsinn. Vielleicht hat dein James ja nur einen Auftrag bekommen. Oder ihm ist, was ich nicht hoffe, etwas zugestoßen. Wenn du ihm nicht gefallen hättest, dann hätte er dir das sagen können. Aber er hat ja auch Sheridan nichts gesagt, obwohl er auch ein Meister an der Schule war. Was immer es ist, es ist James, nicht du." führte die Meisterin aus. "Ja." bestätigte Rakel etwas schmal. "Und jetznochmal etwas überzeugter!". "Ja!". Es klang wenigstens etwas fester. "Ich glaube fast, ich muss irgendwann nach ihm suchen." meint Rakel. "Glaube...fast...Tus oder tus nicht. Wenn dus tust, mach Pläne und frag mich, wenn was unklar ist. Wenn nicht, zum Nether mit dem Mann. Mehr Entschlossenheit, Mädel!". Rakel drückte den Rücken durch und Kerris verbarg ein Lächeln hinter ihrem Weinglas. "Schon besser. Wenn Du was willst, dann nimms dir, wenn Du die Konsequenzen ertragen kannst.". Rakel griff in ihre Tasche und wühlte darin herum. Schließlich zog sie etwas papierenes, zerknittertes hervor, legte es auf den Tisch und strich es glatt. Auf dem Papier war eine halbmodartige Insel zu sehen. "Wisst ihr noch, wie diese Nordländerin hieß?". "Sa...San..Sash, glaub ich. Ja, Sash." meinte Kerris. "Immerhin hab ich die Karte dabei." sagte Rakel. "Na, das ist schon mal was!". "Ich werde jetzt einfach in diese Zuflucht gehen. Vielleicht mögt ihr mich begleiten?". "Können wir machen. Über die möglichen Folgen bist du dir im klaren?". Rakel schwankte, ob sie ein naives "Folgen?" von sich geben sollte, entschied sich dann aber für "Man könnte mich überfallen, ausrauben oder einfangen um Lösegeld zu fordern?". "Waffen dort sind nicht erlaubt. Aber wir beide sind nicht wirklich gesund. Aber die Entscheidung ist deine.". Ziemlich viele abers, fand Rakel. "Nun, seht ihr irgendwelche Waffen?" fragte sie ihre Meisterin? Offen trug sie keine. Was nicht hieß, dass sie unbewaffnet gewesen wäre. Kerris schaute an sich herunter. Im Gegensatz zu Rakel trug sie Klingen am Gürtel. "Oh. Mmmh." machte Rakel. "Solange ich sie nicht ziehe, kein Problem." Auf dem Weg erklärte Rakel: "Meister Branwick würde sagen, ich habe zwei Waffen dabei. Meine Körper - wenn auch lädiert - und meinen Verstand.". "Du lernst." stellte Kerris fest. "Mmmh. Wenn ich eines gut kann, dann lernen." meinte Rakel und schmunzelte. In der Zuflucht Nach einer ziemlich anstrengenden Kletterei standen die beiden einarmigen Frauen in der Ruine, die sie "Zuflucht" nannten. Rakel hielt sich den Arm, sagt aber nichts. "Guten Abend, Sir." begrüßte sie einen Mann, der ein Stück weiter auf dem ehemals sicher schönen Fußboden stand. Béarnard hob kurz eine Braue und zeigte dann auf den Arm. "Wir suchen eine Frau Sash." erklärte Rakel. "Verletzt?" fragte der Mann, Rakel nickte. Béarnard klopfte auf die Tasche. "Hier rauf zu klettern mit nur einer Hand ist nicht so einfach." erklärte Rakel. "Soll ich es mir ansehen?" fragte der Mann. Rakel schaute kurz zur Meisterin. Kerris schaute zu Rakel und schwieg. Ihr Blick schien zu sagen "Dein Abenteuer". "Versteht ihr denn etwas von Wunden?" fragte Rakel freundlich. "Verzeiht.. ich bin Pater Bearnard." stellte der Pater sich vor. Rakel machte einen Knicks und befand "Dann gern.". "Lasst euch ruhig Zeit darüber nachzudenken." sagte der Mann freundlich und erklärte "Ich bin noch ein paar Augenblicke, nicht lange, verhindert.". Rakel sagte "Die Wunde ist zwar am Anfang fachgerecht behandelt worden, aber es hat sich länger niemand mehr angesehen. Und meine eigenen, bescheidenen Kenntnisse reichen nicht sehr weit. Gut, danke.". "Ah, verstehe. Sofern ihr einen Platz findet und es möchtet.. setzt euch vielleicht erstmal, mh?". "Ich werde solange nach dieser Dame fragen, wenn ihr gestattet." sagte Rakel. "Natürlich.". Rakel wandte sich der Frau zu, die die Treppe herunter gekommen war. "Ich suche eine Frau Namens Sash oder so ähnlich.". Aranka sagte "Uhm...Sash ist nicht da, aber vielleicht weiss jemand, wann sie herkommt.". "Oh. Gut, danke.". Man schickte sie nach oben und Rakel ging hinauf. Oben begegnete sie einem weiteren Mann und erfuhr "Hat nur gesagt dass se in die Stadt geht, is bisher noch nich wieder da.". Rakel bedankte sich und ging wieder nach unten, um auf den Pater zu warten. "Willst du auf den Pater warten?" fragte Kerris. "Ja, es sollte ja schnell gehen, sagte er.". Kerris nickte kurz. Wirklich zu behagen schien es ihr nicht, aber sie sagte "Dann warten wir hier.". Rakel kam die Zuflucht bisher nicht bedrohlich vor. Niemand hatte sie wegen der Wunde als leichtes Opfer angesehen, sogar behandeln wollte man sie. Aber sie wollte Kerris nicht Unrecht tun, vermutlich verkehrten hier sehr unterschiedliche Leute. "Dami meinte, hier gäbe es auch Händler für alles mögliche." sagte Kerris und grinste. "Und was soll 'alles mögliche' sein?" fragte Rakel. "Genau das." erklärte Kerris. "Die gibt's im Handelsdistrikt auch." antwortete Rakel. Nach Geheimniskrämerei stand ihr gerade nicht der Sinn. Vermutlich wurden hier Güter nicht ganz einwandfreier Herkunft, Diebeswerkzeuge, gefälschte Passierscheine und sowas gehandelt. Vielleicht auch Trollkraut. Aber es war ihr im Moment ziemlich egal. Sitzen und dem Pochen im Arm nachspüren, reichte ihr im Moment. "Und was meinst Du, könnte der Unterschied zwischen den Händlern hier und dort sein?" fragte Kerris. "Vielleicht haben die Händler hier keine Verkaufslizenzen? Falls es sowas gibt?" sagte Rakel. Sollte die Meisterin sie doch für naiv halten, wenn sie wollte. Ein Neuankömmling in Begleitung eines Fuchses lenkte sie ab. Kerris machte sich natürlich mit der etwas rundlichen Fuchsdame vertraut und sie erfuhren, dass der zugehörige Mann aus den Grizzlyhügeln - wo immer das sein mochte - geflohen war, weil dort eine Worgenseuche umging. Als Kerris ungeschickter Weise durchblicken ließ, dass sie auch davon betroffen war, bekam der Mann schreckliche Angst und zog seine Armbrust. Ein Mann aus dem Stockwerk darüber bekam das mit und verbat sich die Waffe. "Aber ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin nicht von diesem Fluch betroffen und die Meisterin hat mich noch nie gebissen." beruhigte Rakel ihn. "An Dir ist eh nichts dran, Rakel." Kerris grinste. Jashka, der Mann mit der Füchsin, erklärte ihnen schließlich, wo die Grizzlyhügel lagen: "Oben , im Nordend, dort wo die Wälder tief und schwarz sind, dort wo es Bären, so dick wie oger gibt!". "Wir suchten eigentlich Sash, da sie uns dort einen Ort benennen konnte, wo Bären als Reittiere gehalten werden. Kennt ihr so einen vielleicht auch?" fragte Rakel und kramte in ihrer Tasche herum. "Bären und Reittiere? Nie gehört.". Plötzlich betrat Sashira den Raum, kam über das Geröll herauf geklettert. "Wie schön. Euch suche ich!" begrüßte Rakel de Frau. Sashira blinzelte etwas. "Eh, worum jehts'n?" fragte sie. "Ihr habt's bestimmt vergessen, aber ich habe euch einmal angesprochen wegen den Leuten, die Bären als Reittiere nutzen. Und ich hab' 'ne Karte mitgebracht von Nordend. Mein Bär wollte eure Ratte am liebsten essen. "Eh, ick wun'er mich nur, worum jehts'n?". "Ihr wolltet mir auf der Karte zeigen, wohin ich reisen muss." erklärte Rakel. "Ouh, eh kloar! Hmm, has'n 'ne Karte dabey?". Rakel hielt ihr die zerknitterte Karte mit der halbmondförmigen Insel hin. "Aaah, sehr jut." sie grinste "Darf'ick?". "Klar.". Sashira trat auf Rakel zu und griff sich die Karte. Mit dieser ließ sie sich einfach an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden sinken und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Also, derzeyt wird's heer stark besie'elt." Rakel setzte sich neben sie und schaute auf die Karte. Sashira deutete auf der Karte auf den Punkt, recht weit unten im Heulenden Fjord, direkt dort, wo das Meer ins Land schneidet. Dann kratzte sie sich leicht am Kopf. "Mittlerweyle jew's da ech' jute Weje, nur ab heer müsst'er aufpass'n.". Kerris schaute den beiden Frauen über die Schultern und betrachtete die Karte ebenfalls. Rakel nickt und fragte "Und wo wohnen die Bärenreiter?" Sashira tippte mehrfach auf das Gebirge, das den Heulenden Fjord von den Grizzly Hügeln trennte und überlegte lange. "Eh, pass auf ... die wohn'n da." sie deutete auf die Sturmgipfel "Awer heer" sie deutete auf Zul'Drak "könnt'er nech' durch. 's is' Trolland. 'er müsst heer rum ... " sie deutete auf die Drachenöde, dann tippte sie auf den Kristallsangwald. "Da durch, awer vorsichtig, genau von da komme ich her! Da haus'n jetz'e Majier. Un' denn seyd'ser da.". Sie deutete auf das untere Ende der Sturgipfel. "Da das Jebirje gen ... West'n. Da lem'se.". Rakel nickte und schaute die seltsam klingenden Orte auf der Karte an. "Und was sind das für Leute?" fragte sie. "Eh Kennste Vrykul?". "Ne?". "Aye! klar! Riesen Typen! Schlecht drauf meistens! Hrm ... so ähnlij.". "Gehör'n sie zur Allianz?" fragte Rakel. Sashira verzog den Mund zu einem schrägen Lächeln. "Wir da o'm pfeif'n auf'e Allianz, wa' hem unsre eyjenen Rejeln, Rejeln vom Eys un'er Natur.". "Mmmh. Werden sie uns denn anhören?" fragte Rakel. "Wenn'er jemand habt der für euch bürgt vielleycht." war die Antwort. "Puh. Nun vielleicht findet sich jemand auf dem Weg dahin." hoffte Rakel und fuhr die Route nochmal mit dem Finger auf der Karte nach. "Vielen Dank, Frau Sash!" sagte sie schließlich und lächelte freundlich. Behandlung Rakel schaut zu dem Pater auf, der inzwischen zurückgekommen war. "Ah da seid ihr ja wieder.". Béarnard hob einen Mundwinkel und nickte. "Verzeiht, die Minute dauerte etwas.". "Kein Problem, war interessant hier." meinte Kerris. "Macht nichts, ich hab' die Frau Sash gefunden!" berichtete Rakel ein wenig aufgeregt. "Oha, was man findet, darf man behalten oder?" fragte der Pater und Sash protestierte. "Wollt ihr noch einen Blick auf meinen Arm werfen?" fragte Rakel schließlich. "Darum bin ich hier, junge Dame." entgegnete dieser. "Oh." sagte Rakel. "Ich wollte euch nur nicht aus der Besprechung reißen.". Rakel lächelte erfreut und bugsiert sehr vorsichtig den rechten Arm aus dem goldgelben Dreiecktuch und legte den Unterarm vorsichtig auf ihr Bein. Als nächstes rollte sie den weichen Ärmel bis knapp unter die Achsel herauf. Um den Oberarm war ein Verband angelegt. Béarnard hievte die Tasche vor sich und öffnet selbige, er legte ein dünnes Ledertuch auf den staubigen Boden und auf jenes eine ganze Flaschenbatterie, ein Salbentöpfchen und wohl in Pergament eingeschlagenes Verbandzeug. Rakel zog das unter die anderen Lagen gesteckte Ende des Verbandes heraus und begann diesen sehr behutsam abzuwickeln. Man merkte ihr vielleicht an, dass sie das schon oft gemacht haben musste. Kerris schnupperte kurz und verzog dann das Gesicht etwas angewidert. Ja, auch Rakel mochte den Geruch ihrer Verletzung nicht sonderlich. Béarnard zupfte sich die Handschuhe aus und griff sich eine der Phiolen. Beim Öffnen breitete sich ein penetranter Alkoholgeruch aus, mit einem guten Schwung reinigte er sich erstmal die Hände. Die unteren Schichten von Rakels Verband waren durchnässt und schimmerten rötlich nach getrocknetem und frischem Blut, schließlich lag der Arm frei, eine größere Klinge hatte ihren Oberarmmuskel sauber durchstoßen. Auf Außen- und Innenseite war eine rötliche Wunde zu sehen, die noch nicht abgeheilt war. "Wie lange ist das nun her?" fragte sie der Pater, während er erstmal nur einen knappen Blick drauf warf. Rakel schaute konzentriert, angenehm war das wohl alles nicht. Sie schaute zur Meisterin. "Zwei, drei Wochen?" Sie wusste es nicht mehr genau. Béarnard zuppelte noch eine Metallschale, scheinbar Messing, aus der Tasche, dazu eine Pinzette und ein Pergamentbündel mit Verbandknüllchen. Aus einer grün markierten Phiole schenkte er Tinktur in die Schale. "Hrm.. mögt ihr mir euren Namen nennen?" fragte Rakel. Sie wurde rot. Hatte sie sich gar nicht vorgestellt? "Oh natürlich, verzeiht, Pater. Ich heiße Rakel.". "Gut, Rakel.". Sie lächelte ihn kurz an. Derweil tauchte eine Wache auf, welche sich ebenfalls aus dem Geröll auf ihre Etage hochzog. Das musste ganz schön anstrengend sein, in der Rüstung, fand Rakel. Aber die Frau sah trainiert aus und hatte sicher gesunde Arme. "Ich werde die Wunde nun mit einer Tinktur reinigen, es könnte, neben dem Wundschmerz an sich, ein wenig anfangen zu kribbeln und warm werden. Das sollte sich allerdings rasch wieder legen." erklärte der Pater. Er nahm aus dem Pergamentbündel mit der Pinzette ein Verbandknöllchen und tauchte es in die Tinktur. Rakel schaute konzentriert und nickte. "Wie oft habt ihr bislang die Verbände gewechselt?" fragte der Pater. "Jeden Abend und jeden Morgen." sie lächelte und erklärte "Mit kleineren Wunden kenne ich mich aus. Nur hier...?". "Mhm." er nickte "Wundsalbe, Tinkturen, irgendwas verwendet?" fragte er weiter. Béarnard schob sich den Hut ein wenig aus der Stirn und musterte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nochmals die Wundbeschaffenheit. Rakel erklärte dabei "Als ich verletzt wurde, hat jemand das ganze mit Salben behandelt. Ich hab mich nicht getraut, meine eigenen bei den offenen Wunde anzuwenden. Also nein.". "Gut." fand der Pater. Askana, die Wache, fragte "Das Mädel da." sie nickte leicht gen Rakel "Wenn sie verlezt ist, warum ist sie nicht in der Kathedrale?". Sashira antwortete "Weyl unser Pater heer 'er beste Heyler weyt un' breyt is' Un' er eb'n nech' immer bey'er Kathedrale is', son'ern da, wo man ihn wirklich braucht!". Die Nordländerin nickte aus vollster Überzeugung - Paterchens heimlicher Fan wohl. "Weitere Fragen könnt ihr, nach der Behandlung, dann auch direkt an mich richten, Mam." wandte sich der Pater an die Wache. Rakel schaut auch zu der Wache hoch und erklärte "Ich bin nicht zur Behandlung hergekommen, werte Dame. Der Pater bot mir nur an, nach der Wunde zu schauen.". Béarnard hob die Pinzette mit dem vollgesaugten Verbandknüllchen aus der Schale und begann, sehr akribisch, die Wunde nochmal zu säubern. Rakel stieß den Atem etwas erschrocken aus und presste dann die Lippen aufeinander. "Selbstbeherrschung, Rakel." ermahnte sie die Meisterin. Die hatte gut reden, dachte sich Rakel, aber konzentrierte sich gegen den Schmerz an. Béarnard sagt zu der Wache "Ihr dürft mich Pater oder Pater Bearnard nennen oder Hochwürden, wenn euch diese Titulierung mehr liegt, allerdings bitte ich euch, Fragen zu meiner Person, auch direkt an mich zu richten, wenn ich hier fertig bin.". Er sprach, ohne den Blick von seiner Arbeit zu nehmen. Béarnard warf das erste Knüllchen ein Stück nehmen sich, nahm das Zweite mit der Pinzette und tauchte es ebenfalls ein. "Gleich geschafft, Rakel.". Rakel nickte etwas angestrengt, traute sich aber nicht mehr, heftig zu atmen. Béarnard reinigte sich nochmal die Hände mit der ersten Lösung, dann griff er sich das Salbentöpfchen. "Ich werde euch die Wundränder noch mit etwas Salbe versorgen und danach den Verband anlegen. Dazu gebe ich euch etwas von der Tinktur und auch von der Salbe mit." erklärte er Rakel. "Danke, Pater." sagte diese. "Solange noch Wundsekret abläuft, bitte nur einmal täglich mit der Tinktur nachreinigen, nur tupfen, nicht reiben.". Rakel nickte. "Danach die Salbe von außen nach innen auf die Wundränder auftragen, nicht direkt in den tieferen Bereich, meint ihr, dass ihr es hinbekommt?" fragte er sie. "Beides zusammen sollte die Wundheilung etwas mehr fördern." setzte er noch hinzu. "Ja, das denke ich schon. Sonst frag ich einen Mitschüler. Was meint ihr, wann kann ich den Arm wieder benutzen?". "Das kann noch gute zwei Wochen dauern. Aber eine genaue Einschätzung kann ich euch erst nach einer Woche unter der Behandlung so geben." Rakel nickte ergeben. "Schlägt es gar nicht an, dann müssen wir was anderes versuchen.". Er griff nach einem Holzspatel und öffnete das Töpfchen, es roch ein wenig nach Thymian. Großzügig bestrich er die Wundränder. Rakel schaute aufmerksam zu, wie er das machte. "Ich will ja nicht drängeln, aber es wird langsam spät." sagte Kerris. "Gut Ding will Weile haben, aber wir sind gleich fertig." beruhigte sie der Pater und Rakel bot an: "Ja, ich komme mit, sobald die Wunde behandelt ist. Oder eben nach.". "Ich lasse dich hier nicht alleine." sagte die Meisterin. Béarnard legte Töpfchen und Spatel beiseite und griff sich das eingepackte Verbandstuch. Dieses wurde schön ordentlich und nicht auseinander gefaltet, wie eine Krawatte zunächst um den Arm gelegt, anschließend folgte ein fester Verband oben drüben. Die Handgriffe wirkten durchaus routiniert. "Ihr passiert hier nichts, Mam. Ich würde sie sonst auch zu euch bringen." sagte der Pater zu Kerris und sagte dann zu Rakel "Verbandzeug habt ihr ausreichend?". "Haben wir, ja." antwortete Kerris an Rakels Stelle. "Und verzeiht mir, aber die Ecke hier hat nicht den besten Ruf." setzte sie hinzu. "Natürlich hat sie den nicht." gab der Pater zu "Und ich kenne euch nicht." fügte Kerris hinzu. "Auch dem stimme ich zu. Allerdings bin und bleibe ich Priester, das letzte woran mir gelegen ist, ist dass jemand zu Schaden kommt, mh?". Rakel schmunzelte, Pater Bearnard erinnerte sie irgendwie an Pater Bertros. Ob die beiden sich kannten? Kerris betrachtete Bearnard nachdenklich. Dieser schob das Verbandende vorsichtig unter. "Fertig, Rakel.". "Vielen Dank, Pater. Was bin ich Euch denn schuldig, für Behandlung, Tinktur, Salbe und Verband?" fragte sie freundlich. Pater Béarnard kramte ein kleines Stoffbeutelchen aus der vollgestopften Tasche und legte zwei Tinkturflaschen, den Salbentiegel, die Verbandknüllchen und Pinzette, wie auch Spatel rein, Bändchen zugezogen, reichte er es zu Rakel. Rakel legte den Arm vorsichtig wieder in das Dreieckstuch und zog dann den Knoten wieder über den Kopf. "Schuldig nichts, allerdings nehme ich Spenden in einer von euch zu bestimmenden Höhe, durchaus an.". Rakel nickte und greift nach ihrem Geldbeutel. "Ich kenne einen anderen Pater, der immer zu wenig Gold von seinen Patienten bekommt. Da ich verdiene, kann ich euch auch bezahlen.". Sie hatte schon eine Hand an einer Goldmünze, die - wie es ihr durch den Kopf schoss - sie sicher besser nicht mit hierher bgenommen hätte, als der Pater hinzufügte. "Oh.. Rakel.. also ich spreche hier von einem Bereich von.. einigen Kupfer bis ein Silber. Das sollte ich vielleicht dazu sagen." Er hob einen Mundwinkel. Rakel nahm daraufhin zwei silberne Münzen aus dem Beutel und reichte sie dem Pater. "Ich bin sicher, ihr verdient hier nicht unbedingt gut. Ein umso besseres Werk tut ihr.". "Danke, wirklich." langsam ergriff er die Münzen. Rakel nahm den Beutel des Paters an sich und erhob sich vorsichtig. Pater Béarnard räumte seinen Kram ein wenig stopfend zurück in die Tasche und stemmte sich ebenfalls hoch. "Ich hoffe, wir kommen heil über das Geröll da draußen zurück." meinte Rakel. Kerris schmunzelte. "Ich.. warte vorsichtshalber." bot der Pater an. "Runter kommt man immer, auch wir zwei armlosen!" sagte Kerris gut gelaunt. Sie verabschiedeten und bedankten sich. Und wirklich kamen sie heil unten an und eine Weile später zurück in die Schule.